


A Special Kind of Interview

by Audio_Interference



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Interference/pseuds/Audio_Interference
Summary: It's 2021 and I will live my life, have some gay muppet bastards. THIS IS NSFW
Relationships: Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	A Special Kind of Interview

"What's your name?" 

"F…" He broke off into a quiet moan. You smiled from on top of him. 

"I didn't catch that. What's your name?" 

"Filb-" He gasped as you thrust into him slowly. Now you were just being mean. He cast you a look, like he was onto your teasing, but he looked too undone for there to be any bite to it.

You chuckled and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth, stealing that little pout away. "I'm sorry sir, one more time. What's your name?" You held him and rolled your hips against his, setting a firm but steady pace. 

"Filbo F-Fiddlepie," He finally breathed out, angling his pelvis to get you in deeper. You were smirking as he bit his lower lip, and you felt the warmth around your length tighten. You let out a quiet sigh of your own. 

"What do you do for a living, Filbo?" You asked, voice patient and even. He tried to make you hasten your pace, but you put your paws on his waist and held him down. Once he was still, you slowly began dragging yourself out of him, watching the shaft of your dick glisten as it was patiently pulled out.

"Buddyyy…" He whined, squirming. 

"Ah ah. Answer the question." You stopped with just the head inside of him, shifting your hips slowly to rub inside his entrance. "What do you do for a living, Mr. Fiddlepie?" You asked, voice lower. 

"I…" He tried desperately to shift himself into that friction. "I'm a mayor-!" 

You pushed yourself into him again, shivering as his warmth pulled you in. "Mayor Fiddlepie. How impressive…!" 

He put a paw to his mouth to stifle his wine, kneading you inside of him. You had to catch your breath. 

"Buddy, c'mon… Just fuck me already, please," 

"Please, Mr. Mayor, this is being recorded. Keep your language professional." He gave you a half hearted glare and you grinned back at him, stopping the gentle roll of your hips entirely. 

"Buddy, please…" His face was strained with delayed gratification. You had been building him up for an hour before the "interview" even started, but you weren't done with him yet. You were going to light every inch of his body up with pleasure, and you were going to take your sweet time doing it too. 

"I know, Mayor Fiddlepie, I know…" You soothed. "You're a very busy man. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me today." You leaned down to kiss him hard, slipping his sash into your hand. When you broke the kiss, you ran your paw down it appreciatively, letting your knuckles brush the fur all down his chest and abdomen. "What a fine sash. Would you mind if I removed it?" You felt him clench again. 

"Augh… Sure, fine! Go ahead…!" He nodded, and you slipped it off of him. 

"Thank you. Now, Mr. Mayor, do you prefer to be fucked like this?" You took his legs in your paws, raising them over your shoulders and thrusting into his wet hole. He shuddered and tensed like a wind up toy, breaking into a relieved moan as you filled him up. 

"Or…" You thrust into him hard, seated in him fully, and ground your hips just to hear the noise he'd make. "Would you prefer that I flip you over and take you from behind?" You were a bit breathless. You let your pace slow again to just that sadistically lax pull, in and out, and Filbo practically sobbed. 

"Oh my grump, just, just, please," 

"Shhhh…" You stroked down his chest. "Mayor Fiddlepie, please answer the question. Should I take you like this, where I can watch your eyes flutter and your brows furrow, see what expressions you make while you're moaning…?" He whimpered. You leaned forward to drive into him deeper. "Or should I flip you around, hold your beautiful body against me, and fuck you into the mattress while you sob into the sheets?" You nuzzled the side of his neck, and then bit it gently, just enough that he could feel the pressure. 

His back arched. "Th-This! This! Like this, just go! Just- Before I lose my mind!" His arms went around your shoulders, his chest pressed against yours. 

You chuckled, fur sliding over fur as you began bodily thrusting into him. "Yes, sir, Mr. Mayor." You held his legs spread, and pulled up, filling him as deeply as you could. You wanted him. You wanted every part of him. Wanted him to know you were staking a claim to his body, kissing inside of him, marking him as yours. 

His voice was high, though the noises he made were throaty, deep from his chest, speaking to his satisfaction. Bliss was scrawled over his face, like a thank you note written in cursive. You wanted to watch that face more, but you had to kiss him. You had a thirst, to keep your mouth on his, to take anything he'd offer you and cherish it. You wanted to occupy every part of him that would open for you. 

Filbo began tensing under you in increments, just a little tighter with every thrust. He couldn't take it anymore, his arms wrapping around you, and he opened his mouth to warn you but all that came out was a noise like a howl or a yell. God, you loved it. You slowed your pace just to drag more out of him, pressing your smile to the side of his neck as you felt his chest heave under you, shuddering and whimpering as you made him feel so, so good. "How do you feel?" You murmured, dropping your interview voice. 

"G… Good…" He sighed, his grip on your sides starting to relax. 

"Should I pull out…?" You wanted to tack a darling on the end of the question, but you weren't sure how he'd react to that. 

He shook his head dreamily. "No, no… You can finish, just…" He moaned quietly, a luxurious noise that spoke of the golden satisfaction pooled between his legs. "Just go slow…" 

"Yes sir, Mr. Mayor." You kissed the side of his head.


End file.
